


In The Light Of Her Moon

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Keine had never looked forward to full moons, not until an encounter with the Lunarian Sage herself showed her otherwise..





	In The Light Of Her Moon

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Keine ran through the bamboo forest carelessly, the long stalks obscuring her vision as she felt the blood in her body heat up at a frightening pace and the silver moon in the night sky taunting her with each panicked glance up.

She had to get home as quickly as her legs would allow before her transformation set in fully and every second was of the essence. The half Hakutaku was well aware that staying behind at the school to get the marking of her students work done was a little careless but she reasoned with herself that she wouldn't overdo it, least of all on that night.

However, the minutes ticked away silently as she became engrossed in her work, the only thing distracting her being the increased pulse of her heartbeat and the sudden jolt of pain in her head.

The starting signs fuelled her into running through the stark silent Human Village and through the outskirts of the bamboo forest to get home but in her haze of worry, pain and lack of direction, the half Hakutaku became disorientated. Breathless and gazing around for a sense of familiarity, Keine was running blind and charged full on into colliding with what she thought might have been a bamboo stalk at first but as she fell back, firm arms quickly grabbed her by the waist and kept her steady.

The Teacher didn't have a moment to look up at whoever had caught her, instead barrelling forward in agony and slumped down onto the ground with a groan.

 

"Keine, what is it? Keine?".

Keine recognized Eirin's voice right away and she opened her light eyes to see the Doctor's worried pair on her.

They were both kneeling on the ground now, Eirin's arms still wrapped around Keine's and the latter clutching onto her.

"Full..moon" she managed to say as another jolt of pain ran through her head, the end of her horns starting its ascent.

Eirin looked up as she had done many times that night at Luna, waves of nostalgia and memories running through her mind at each glance. Kaguya was perched on her usual spot back at the mansion so she had taken the moment to sift through her own thoughts.

But looking at Keine now as she winced and her breath being exhaled through gritted teeth, the Doctor remembered how the moon affected many others, especially youkai.

"You're transforming..".

"Eirin, I need to get home, I can't be out here like this" Keine said and tried to get up but another inch of her horns had protruded.

Eirin held her tighter with the Teacher's body sideward against her own, "I do not think it will be best for you to move right now. At least not until you have changed fully".

"But I can't be..", her words died in her throat only to be replaced by another wince.

"It's okay, I'll take you home" Eirin soothed and watched in with both apprehension and fascination at Keine's changing features and form, "My knowledge on the Hakutaku transformation may be limited but judging by the excruciating pain your horns are causing you, you will only be in more discomfort if you move".

Keine took a deep breath in as her arms gripped around Eirin's that were around her waist still, the woman's soothing voice and the softness of her body providing a much needed distraction.

"I don't want to keep you from your time" Keine managed to say.

"No harm done I assure you" Eirin replied gently as she watched Keine's hair lose it's blue highlights as a light green hue replaced it, "What were you doing at this time, if I may ask?", she queried in a bid to keep Keine's mind off it all.

"There some work that I was finishing off at the school and I lost track of time" she replied and then scoffed lightly to conceal the push of her horns, "Rather reckless of me isn't it".

The pressure of her horns was reaching its peak Eirin noticed as she looked over at them and the grip of Keine's arms around hers furthered how much more discomfort it was causing. She felt for the Teacher & held her closer when she was breathing heavier against her.

"Hardly, you are incredibly devoted to your work, Keine" she replied, "It is understandable as to why the Human Village thinks so highly of you and as do I".

Keine felt her teeth sharpen and her face flush but she was definitely sure that was because of Eirin's praise.

"Thank you, although you give me far too much credit".

"Credit is due where it is due I believe" Eirin smiled, "Though I do think you should take some time off for this occasion at least".

A flash of green took over Eirin's vision from the side as Keine's voluminous tail erupted and ran up the Hakutaku's back over Eirin's arm, the sheer softness of it startling her. It didn't appear to be as painful as the horns so that was something, maybe the texture of the tail had something to do with that.

"It is even more softer than I had anticipated" Eirin murmured in awe.

"That has been noted".

Eirin quickly got a hold of herself when she realised she had said that out loud and the Teacher could feel her body warm up with a blush.

She laughed softly which buried the new dose of pain that rippled through her as she tried to reply but that last chunk of her horns pushed through, causing her body to go rigid and upright.

"Keine!".

Eirin followed her as she was on her knees now and back straight, her eyes on the horns that had finally pushed through and the process seeming to have drained Keine. She could feel the waver of spent energy flowing through the Teacher as an ethereal glow covered her form which made the green accents stand out even more so. The red bow that was usually on the left horn materialised onto it, completing the transformation finally.

 _"To go through this process for a mere day, how unfortunate"_ she thought whilst Keine continued to wince in agony as the pain slowly settled.

Her body was burning Eirin noticed with the way she was pressed against her, small shudders running through it till she collapsed back down and into Eirin's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked whilst running her hand up and down Keine's back soothingly beneath the tail.

There was a small nod followed by an apology, the half Hakutaku's hands dropping from Eirin's chest to her waist.

"Why are you apologising?".

"For taking up your time" Keine replied as she composed herself up enough to move back and look at Eirin.

"I do not believe my time was wasted" Eirin said with a smile, "If anything, I could have hoped to be more useful in this situation".

"You were, normally I go through that alone".

"What about Mokou?".

"I stay away from all when I transform" Keine elaborated and looked away, "I prefer not to be around anyone like this".

Eirin placed her hand on Keine's cheek and got her to look at her, "You should not have to endure that alone nor should you have to hide. Whatever the reason is for that is" she added as she moved her eyes around Keine's face and features, "You are striking, in your human form or Hakutaku form, Keine. If you do not mind me saying that is".

"No uh, not at all" Keine blushed and smiled shyly, "Thank you for being here, I appreciate it".

The charm and grace that exuded from the Doctor was making her even more light headed than she should've been and she wondered if all Lunarians had such a refined yet alluring aura.

"You are welcome and may I add.." Eirin said in a slight serious tone, "Please do not feel compelled to go through this alone. Do call upon me when you need to, I insist and not only for that".

Keine was convinced it was just an Eirin thing as her words sunk in.

"Of course, it would be nice to see more of you" she replied "Under different circumstances too" she laughed and internally added, _"One where I'm not thinking of removing your clothing..yet"_ and flushed at the thought.

Eirin scooped the Teacher up, "Any situation will be welcomed" she smiled, "Is this the reason you do not make an appearance to our Moon Festivals?" she asked as the dots clicked as to why she never saw Keine there.

"There might be a slight chance that that is the reason" she replied hesitantly, her hands resting on Eirin's shoulders.

"That is a shame, though if you do feel comfortable joining us in the foreseeable future, I would certainly be honoured" Eirin said with warmth and noticed that Keine was looking everywhere but her eyes due to her reservations striking in but shimmering away just as fast when she saw the tender look the Doctor was giving her.

"I'd like that too".

There was no reason to hold back, especially if it meant she could see Eirin again and after this unexpected encounter and being caught at her most vulnerable, Keine could see herself garnering the courage and confidence to be seen in her Hakutaku form.

"Wonderful. Now I know you can fly but the less energy you exert, the better".

"Are you sure? It really is no problem".

The Lunarian had already taken off and was hovering above the forest, Keine snug in her arms with the latter's encircled around her neck. She could've sworn that the added light from the moon made Keine's form and eyes glow and she wondered how that much beauty could shroud the human regardless of what form she was in.

"The pleasure would be mine".

Keine looked on with admiration at the outline of Eirin's face as the wind wisped past them and she mused how out of all the full moons that she had experienced, this one would be the most memorable and that now she looked forward to them more so than she ever had done.

Maybe the right company from one that could not only make any sort of pain bearable but worth it at the end was one worth letting in.    
  
  



End file.
